


[Podfic] can't stop the rain

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Sexual Fantasy, Simpleton Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: “Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin,” Arthur says. “I’ll try harder in future.”He means it. Merlin says his is a thankless job, and Arthur isn’t a very good king if he doesn’t treat his servants well. Not that Merlin is just another servant — he is so much more.





	[Podfic] can't stop the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [can't stop the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443056) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



Length: 7.19 minutes

[download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i3lq8quucolc43l/cant_stop_the_rain_by_arthur_pendragon.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
